


To Comfort the King

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, D/s, M/M, everybody lives au, giving up control, it's very gentle D/s, prostitution as an institution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dwalin and Nori are out of town, Thorin summons Dori to his rooms to help him unwind and let go of his control after a difficult day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Comfort the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermadesings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermadesings/gifts).



> Requested by mermadesings on tumblr: "Can I get a Dori topping the hell out of someone? Maybe he just needs to pin someone down and have his way with them. Maybe somebody (Balin? Dwalin? Bofur...? oooh, maybe Thorin!) needs to surrender control and Dori is perfectly willing to help with that."

The House of Ri had been restored to its former position in Erebor's hierarchy upon the crowning of King Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thror, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, though Dori was the only member of the family who practiced the career their family typically held. He managed all the courtesans of the Royal Court, training them, housing them, and clothing them in whatever way looked best on their figures. They were still few in number, but Thorin's Court was still small enough in size that there was plenty of pleasure to go around. Dori himself did not typically take clients; as the "mother" of the courtesans and an honored friend of the King, he could afford to be picky about his dalliances and often was. His friends amongst Thorin's Company were often the only ones to come to him that he would accept, and Dori would gladly let any of them take their pleasure in him for all the times they had saved the lives of his brothers.

Rarest of all to approach him was Thorin. Their King frequently professed that he had no desire to wed or take a permanent lover, but he was still a mortal, and a mortal still had needs. Dori suspected but could not confirm that Thorin typically went to Dwalin or Nori to have those needs fulfilled, but tonight both of them were running an operation in Dale, seeking out traitorous dwarves amongst the rebuilt city of men. Dori did not mind. Thorin was a fine lover, generous in bed and generous in size, and he certainly knew what he was doing with the gifts Mahal had given him.

Tonight was different: instead of being swept up and pressed into the nearest surface when he answered the King's summons, Thorin seemed to be... shy?

That was certainly odd. Dori withheld any expression from his face that might be misconstrued as judging and took Thorin's hand to guide him further into the privacy of the King's own chambers. He had a feeling he knew what the King wanted of him and if he was right, it was best to be as far from any potential eavesdroppers as possible. This was a sort of behavior Dori saw sometimes in the powerful. Balin certainly exhibited it often enough, and so had Dwalin from time to time.

"Do you need to let go tonight?" Dori asked once they were in the bedchamber and Thorin had latched and locked the door. He ran his hands over Thorin's pecks and up to his shoulders, just touching for now until he had an affirmative.

It took a moment for Thorin to respond beyond closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. "Yes," he said, and opened his eyes to look down at Dori. "I will not stand to be taken, but I need to... to not be in charge for awhile."

Dori pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and wrapped his arms around Thorin's waist. Big hands wrapped around him in turn and Dori took a moment to press soft kisses to Thorin's shoulder through his shirt and rub his hands over his back. After a moment, he felt Thorin relax a little into his touch, and Dori nodded his assent.

"Do you want me to be gentle with you, or rough?" he asked.

"Gentle," Thorin responded. "It's been a long day."

Dori nodded and stepped back. "Let me hear you say the safe word then," he said, fingers stroking over Thorin's hand.

It only took a second for Thorin to recall it, which Dori thought admirable given that he'd never had cause to use it. "Armory," he said.

Satisfied, Dori pulled away from Thorin to pace around him. His friend lowered his gaze, and stayed where he was, falling easily into the roll he had requested. "When will you use your safe word?" Dori asked.

"Whenever I need to, Master Dori." Thorin answered, and Dori nodded.

"Good," he rewarded, and slid a hand across Thorin's backside. "Come and undress me."

Like a good soldier, Thorin obeyed without question or comment, removing the gorgeous burgundy silks from Dori's body that he had ordered made for his most beautiful courtesan. They were carefully folded and set aside so they would not wrinkle or get dirty. Thorin left the jewelry on, but helped Dori out of his boots. Once Dori was naked, Thorin remained kneeling, awaiting further instruction.

Dori let him kneel for a moment longer, then reached out with one bejeweled hand to run his hands through Thorin's hair. "On your feet, and strip for me."

Again, he was obeyed without question, Thorin meekly stripping and letting his expensive clothing fall to the ground. Dori let them stay there this time, more intent on getting Thorin out of his own head. "Get onto the bed," he ordered. "You are to lie on your back with your legs spread and your arms flat at your side. Your eyes are to remain open."

"Yes, Master Dori," Thorin said, and obeyed.

When he had Thorin properly stretched out to his liking Dori took a few moments to stand next to the bed and admire the view. Thorin kept his eyes averted, but in such a way that meant he still got to look his fill at Dori's slowly hardening length. Dori let him, far more focused on enjoying the sight of that darkly furred body, the muscles hiding under the skin, and the piercings that glistened in the fire and candlelight. His thick cock was adorned with many piercings, and Dori was well acquainted with which ways to touch and lick to draw the maximum amount of pleasure from each bit of metal.

He knelt on the bed, just barely out of reach of Thorin's hands. "You will not touch or move without permission," he decreed. "If you do, I will spank you and then tie you down afterward. I want you to lie still and focus on feeling what I'm doing to you."

"Yes, Master Dori," Thorin answered. Tonight, Dori was confident Thorin would obey to the best of his abilities. 

Dori's hands moved lightly over Thorin's body, caressing him from his shoulders down to his wrists, then back up to his shoulders and down his chest to his hips and back. Ever so slowly, Dori felt Thorin begin to relax under his ministrations. After a few minutes of that, Dori let his hands dip farther than his hips, working his talented fingers down to Thorin's ankles and back up, sticking to the top and outside of his thighs for now. Every few strokes Dori let his fingers slide closer to the inside of Thorin's thigh until he was having to slide them around his cock and balls on each pass of his hands to avoid touching them.

The teasing touches gradually brought Thorin out of his relaxed stupor that Dori had put him into and by the time he finally touched Thorin's half-hard cock his friend and client was wide awake and struggling not to lift his hips into the touch. Eventually he gave in to the soft pleading grunts and gasps and Dori slid his palm along the underside to tease the piercings there with his touch. Thorin swore softly and let his eyes drift shut.

Dori was a master of his craft and he took his time in drawing the pleasure out of Thorin, working him to full hardness and stopping every time his hips so much as twitched. By the time Dori reached for the oil to wrap a slicked up hand fully around Thorin's prick they were both hard and leaking. He got Thorin ready, making sure there was precisely the right amount of oil, and then Dori straddled his waist.

"I should like to remind you that the same rules still apply," he said. "I will stop if you disobey me."

Thorin nodded, and Dori sank onto him until he had just the head pressed inside his entrance. It felt terribly good, and he wanted more, but Dori forced himself to maintain his control. He knew exactly how to push Thorin from this point to get them both what they needed. Dori rested there for a moment, then squeezed his muscles around the head, tightening up for him in a way that drew a low, frustrated groan from Thorin. He, too, knew exactly what Dori had in mind. 

Instead of sinking all the way on, Dori moved down just another fraction of an inch, and then back up, fucking himself on just that small bit of Thorin. The two of then had quite a lot of stamina, and Dori went until he simply couldn't resist have the whole of it inside him. Without warning he sank the rest of the way onto the thickness inside him and Thorin cried out, but did not move. Dori clenched around him, working Thorin with just his muscles before his slowly lifted back up so just the tip was inside him again. Thorin growled at him when Dori returned to pleasuring himself with just the head, and let out a frustrated groan after another of moments when Dori sank completely onto him and then pulled back just as quickly.

It had been a bad day, and it didn't take a lot of teasing for Thorin to reach his breaking point. Dori could see it coming and he pushed Thorin by teasing and denying him what he wanted until Dori suddenly found himself rolled onto his back with Thorin over him as his King lost control of himself and quite suddenly buried completely inside of him. The motion stole his breath away, then Thorin found his prostate and hammered mercilessly. Dori moaned and wrapped his legs around Thorin's hips to help him drive in as he was given a properly hard fucking for his troubles. Neither of them lasted long after that, and Dori let Thorin finish inside him with a low growl while he came with a ragged gasp into Thorin's ear.

Not that he could have pried Thorin off of him in that state if he'd wanted to.

Thorin withdrew when he was finished trembling, and rolled onto his side, tugging Dori into his arms. They rested together in silence, Dori gently caressing his King's hot and sweaty skin, pressing light kisses to his chest and shoulder until they were both capable of moving.

"Go and clean yourself up," Thorin ordered, gesturing to the washroom. He was less tense now, and his voice held an undercurrent of fondness. Dori obeyed without question, slipping off to clean himself inside and out so he was presentable again, and returned to Thorin with a cool, wet cloth. Tenderly, he wiped the seed and sweat from his skin and returned the cloth to the bathing chamber for the servants to deal with. 

Thorin was lying naked on the bed when Dori returned, looking positively sated and smug. "Do you require anything else, Your Majesty?" Dori asked. If he had planned to dismiss Dori before, Thorin certainly didn't seem to show any indication of it; instead, he gestured Dori back to the bed and pinned him there with his body once he was lying down.

"I think I'd like another go," he said, and bent his head to mouth Dori's collarbone. "But this time, you'll be the one following rules. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The hungry, confident tone of Thorin's voice made Dori shiver, and he averted his eyes submissively. Thorin in a dominating mood was always intense and fun. 

"Yes, my King."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I am a sub IRL? Because I am not a Dom. I had to go ask my wife how Doms think, but I'm not sure I picked up on it enough to put it through in the fic? Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
